The State of Bliss
by Ella Shady
Summary: Die naive Lily Evans lernt ihr genaues Gegenteil, James Potter in den Sommerferien kennen.Es entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft, die hart auf die Probe gestellt wird, als sie sich unerwartet in Hogwarts wiedersehen. Das 7. Jahr mal ganz anders. AU
1. Prolog Innocence

Hi ihr! Das ist meine erste Story auf dieser Seite und ich hoffe mal, dass sie euch gefällt.

Die Story ist AU und deshalb wundert euch nicht, wenn manche Sachen, nicht mit den Büchern übereinstimmen.

**Alles gehört J.K. Rowling, außer der Plot, der gehört mir ganz allein. :D**

**Summary:** _Lily Evans ist naiv und hat in ihrem Leben noch nicht viel erlebt. James Potter ist ihr genaues Gegenteil. Die beiden lernen sich in den Sommerferien kennen, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie sich bald auf Hogwarts wieder sehen werden. Doch dort gerät die Freundschaft ganz schön ins Wanken, als James nichts mehr von Lily wissen will. Lilys und James' 7. Jahr einmal ganz anders. R&R_

_

* * *

_

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming.  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling.  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry.

Ich habe so viel verloren, aber so viel gewonnen.

Bevor ich hierher kam war ich nur Lily Evans.

Eine unauffällige, kleine Hexe, die keine Ahnung vom wahren Leben hatte.

Und ich musste auch nichts wissen.

Ich lebte in diesem kleinen Dörfchen in Frankreich, hatte eine tolle beste Freundin und ging auf diese perfekte Zauberschule.

Ich gehörte nie zu den beliebtesten Mädchen, ich war aber auch keine Außenseiterin.

Ich dachte nie, dass sich meine Welt in wenigen Monaten um 360° drehen kann und dass ich eine Grey's Anatomy Folge ausfallen lassen würde, nur um fünf Minuten mit einem wildfremden Jungen im Park zu singen.

Übrigens, ich dachte auch nie, dass ich irgendwann singen würde.

Eigentlich sollte ich diesen Jungen hassen, weil er mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hat und meine Weltvorstellung einfach so zerstört hat, aber jemanden zu hassen, den man liebt ist nicht so einfach.

Ich hab auch neue Freundinnen gefunden… und sie wieder verloren.

Man glaubt kaum, dass ich nach so vielen Dingen noch die Selbe bin und das bin ich auch gar nicht.

Ich weiß eigentlich nicht was ich bin, oder wer ich geworden bin.

Ich weiß nur, dass ich immer noch Lily Evans bin, weniger naiv und egoistisch, mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein und einer weniger reinen Seele, aber ich bin immer noch die Selbe.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming.  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling.  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

* * *

Ich freu mich über Verbesserungsvorschläge und Kritik (natürlich auch Lob) :D

eure Ella


	2. I don't hate news without a reason

Ich hatte mich auf unserem gemütlichen Sofa im Wohnzimmer zusammengerollt und sah mir die letzte Grey's Anatomy Folge im Fernsehen an. Ich könnte sterben für die Serie.

Petunia, meine ältere Schwester, stand wieder mal in der Küche und versuchte aus irgendwelchen Zutaten etwas halbwegs Essbares zu kochen. Petunia war eine recht gute Köchin, aber eine katastrophale Schwester. Ich wusste, dass sie eigentlich nur eifersüchtig auf mich war, aber sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen mich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit vor Mom schlecht zu machen. Es ist wohl unnötig zu sagen, wer hier die Lieblingstochter ist. Nein, versteht mich nicht falsch, ich lieb die zwei, aber sie sind so verdammt perfekt, dass einem schlecht wird.

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Ich konnte Moms Wagen in der Einfahrt hören. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis ich meiner Schwester mit dem Tisch decken helfen musste. So machten wir es nämlich jeden Tag. Mom arbeitete, Petunia kochte und ich beschäftigte mich mit Dingen, die man eben nur in den Sommerferien richtig genießen kann, wie zum Beispiel ein Eis mit der besten Freundin zu essen.

„Lily, deck den Tisch", schrie Petunia.

„Fünf Minuten!"

Ich war doch nicht so blöd und würde mir McDreamys Streit mit McSteamy entgehen lassen.

„Nein jetzt! Ich bin nicht dein Hausmädchen!"

Da öffnete sich auch schon die Haustür und Mom kam nach Hause. Ich schaltete den Fernseher aus und sprang auf die Beine. Mom hasste Fernseher nämlich. Genauso wie Stereoanlagen, Handys und das ganze nützliche Zeug, auf das man im 21. Jahrhundert keinesfalls verzichten sollte müssen.

„Ich bin zu Hause, Mädchen!"

„Wir Sehens Mom!"

Ich hasste es, wenn man mich während des Fernsehens stört. Ich schlenderte in die Küche und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, der im Flur hing. Ich war keine Schönheit, aber ich konnte mich sehen lassen. Meine dunkelroten Haare hangen mir leicht gelockt bis zu den Ellbogen und obwohl ich ziemlich klein war, wirkte ich nicht unbedingt wie ein Mädchen, mit dem man sich anlegen wollte. Ich schnappte drei Teller und begann schnell den Tisch zu decken. Wir setzten uns alle hin und Petunia brachte das Essen. Spagetti, was sonst. Sie stand einfach auf Nudeln, seit Mom ihr zum Geburtstag die Nudelmaschine geschenkt hatte. Mom rührte das Essen erst gar nicht an, was eigentlich nicht zu ihr passte.

„Schmeckts dir nicht, Mom?"

„Ja, es ist wirklich widerlich Petunia. Keine Ahnung wie wir das die letzen Monate runtergebracht haben."

„Ich red mit Mom!"

„Uhh…"

Ich liebte es sie zu ärgern. Obwohl mich das kaum beliebter machte.

„Nein, nein Schatz, es ist bestimmt köstlich, aber ich habe Neuigkeiten, die euch sicher nicht gefallen."

Neuigkeiten? Ich hasse Neuigkeiten. In unserer Familie bedeuten Neuigkeiten nie was Gutes. Die letzte Neuigkeit, die ich bekommen hatte, war die Nachricht, dass Mom und Dad sich scheiden lassen wollen. Seit dem versuchen wir allen Neuigkeiten so gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Dann schieß mal los."

Irgendwer muss ja fragen, oder?

„Wir…wir ziehen um."

„Wir tun was?"

„Wir ziehen um. Es tut mir leid, Mädchen, aber ich hab den Job in London doch bekommen und es ist nun mal eine einzigartige Chance."

Ich stieß Petunia unsanft an. Sie sollte nur auch einmal etwas dazu sagen.

„Au…Jaah. Ich meine toll. Das ist doch super, Mom. Eine wahnsinnig gute Chance, die du unbedingt nutzen solltest."

So war das nicht gedacht.

„Bist du verrückt? BIST DU VERRÜCKT?"

„Aber Lily, Petunia und du ihr hättet es bestimmt ganz schön. London ist eine tolle Stadt, - "

„Und was ist mit Chloé? Mit Beauxbatons? Was ist mit meinem Leben!"

Petunia sah mich mit ihren kleinen Augen an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Wäre sie nicht meine Schwester gewesen und hätte meine Mom mich nicht geköpft, hätte ich ihr am liebsten alle dieser blonden Haare einzeln ausgerissen.

Chloé war meine beste und einzige Freundin und ich konnte und wollte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre sie zu verlieren.

„Lily komm runter, okay? Wie wärs wenn wir jetzt einfach essen. Ich hab mir wahnsinnig viel Mühe mit den Nudeln gemacht und außerdem ist es wohl klar, dass Mom nur wegen dir nicht hier bleiben wird."

Petunia war so… argh. Mom kam der Vorschlag wohl ganz recht, denn sie wandte sich wider ihren Nudeln zu.

„Kann ich gehen? Ich habe nämlich Freunde, von denen ich mich Verabschieden muss. Wann fahren wir überhaupt?"

Moms Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich in Sekundenschnelle von blass zu feuerrot und obwohl es in dieser Situation wohl kaum angebracht wahr, konnte ich nur daran denken, dass sich diese Farbe katastrophal mit ihrer Haarfarbe stach.

„Morgen in der Früh."

Sie nuschelte es zwar in ihre Nudeln, aber ich hatte jedes Wort verstanden.

„Oh… und das Haus?"

„Alles schon geregelt."

„Du wusstest es also schon länger, oder? Wieso hast du uns nie etwas gesagt?"

Ihre grünen Augen, dieselben Augen die auch ich hatte und auf die ich so stolz war, sahen mich wider mit diesem entschuldigen Blick an und ich konnte nicht anders als nach zu geben.

„Okay Mom. Ich… ähm geh dann mal zu Chloé."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich Chloé fand. Sie saß mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihrem kleinen Einfamilienhaus und bräunte sich in der warmen Augustsonne. Ihre stark gelockten blonden Haare trug sie offen und ich musste sofort an einen Engel denken. Auch wenn sie sich nicht gerade wie einer benahm. Als ich näher kam sah sie mich an und sprang mir entgegen.

„Heyho Lily!"

„Hi."

Ich mochte ihre leicht verrückte Art und kam nicht daran herum, auf ihr überdimensional großes Selbstbewusstsein neidisch zu sein.

„Was gibt's?"

Ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten."

„Na dann, raus damit."

Ich beschloss, dass es nichts brachte lange darüber nachzudenken, wie ich es ihr sagen sollte.

„Ich… wie ziehen um."

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Chloé sprachlos gesehen hab. Sie fuhr sich durch ihre goldenen Locken und sah mich schockiert an.

„Was? Wohin?"

„London und zwar morgen."

„Oh…"

„Jaah."

Wir saßen eine Zeit lang nur nebeneinander im Gras und hingen unseren Gedanken nach. Chloé begann plötzlich zu lachen. Ich fand nichts witzig an der ganzen Geschichte, aber sie war ja immer schon komisch gewesen. Irre, würde Petunia es nennen.

„Weißt du noch letztes Jahr? Als wir gesagt haben, dass wir lieber nach Hogwarts gehen würden, als bei den ganzen französischen Schlampen in Beauxbatons zu sein?"

„Ja, ich kann mich erinnern, aber ich finds nicht wirklich so lustig."

„Jaah. Du hasts geschafft. Du kannst nach Hogwarts gehen."

„…"

„Schreib mir, okay? Und such dir nette Freunde. Nicht solche… du weißt schon. Und in den Ferien komm ich dich besuchen, dann stellst du sie mir vor und vielleicht gibt's in Hogwarts ja auch süße Jungs…. Oh Gott ich werde bei deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag gar nicht da sein."

Ich nahm sie in den Arm und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

„Ich werd dich so vermissen."

Sie nickte in meinen Rücken und ich spürte, wie auch meine Augen ganz feucht wurden. Nach einer Weile begann ich aufzustehen und mich von ihr zu lösen.

„Ich muss jetzt. Ich… muss noch packen und so, du weißt schon."

Sie schluchzte etwas und ich fühlte mich schrecklich als mir klar wurde, dass ich an ihren roten, zugeschwollenen Augen schuld war.

„Machs gut, Süße. Du wirst Hogwarts rocken!"

Wir lächelten uns an und ich drehte mich um, um zurück zu gehen. In ein zu Hause, dass nicht mehr lange mein zu Hause sein würde.


	3. Crazy People

Vielen, vielen Dank an die lieben Reviews, die ihr mir geschrieben habt! Ich freu mich doch immer über so was. Ich hoffe mal, das das neue Chap euch auch ganz gut gefällt.

lg eure Ella (die sich natürlich über noch mehr Reviews freuen würde gg)

* * *

Um sechs Uhr abends kamen wir in London an.

Ich vermisste Chloé jetzt schon und hätte Mom und Petunia gerne irgendetwas Beleidigendes gesagt, aber dazu war ich im Moment viel zu müde.

Mom hatte mir im Flugzeug über Hogwarts erzählt und ich war der Meinung, dass diese Schule der einzige Lichtblick in den folgenden Monaten sein würde.

Denn über Mom, Petunia oder mein neues zu Hause konnte ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht freuen.

Neben mir versuchte Mom gerade ein Taxi zu bekommen, das uns zu unserer neuen Wohnung fahren würde.

Würde ich nicht jede Sekunde im stehen einschlafen, wäre es mir wohl peinlich gewesen.

Sie stellte sich an, als wäre sie ihr ganzes Leben in diesem kleinen, langweiligen Dörfchen aufgewachsen, das ich so sehr liebe.

Okay. Sie war ihr ganzes Leben dort, aber sie sollte sich doch langsam an ein bisschen Verkehr gewöhnt haben.

Bei jedem Auto, das an uns vorbei fuhr, hopste sie zurück und bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt.

Als sich nach endlosen Minuten ein Taxifahrer erbarmte, dämmerte es schon.

Die Straße in der wir wohnten sah schon mal nicht übel aus.

Mom sperrte die Wohnungstür auf und Petunia betrat als erste unser neues zu Hause.

„Oh, es ist wundervoll. Mom, sieh dir die Küche an!"

Die Wohnung war schon fertig eingerichtet und wäre ich nicht so loyal zu meiner alten Wohnung, würde ich sie sogar als schön bezeichnen.

„Lily, wie findest dus?"

Oh, ich wurde bemerkt.

„Wundervoll, Mom. Einfach wundervoll."

Ich meinte es eigentlich gar nicht sarkastisch, aber es muss wohl so geklungen haben, denn Mom sah mich verunsichert an.

„Du darfst dir ein Zimmer aussuchen, wenn du willst."

„Oh ja, ein eigenes Zimmer. Das ersetzt mir Chloé und Beauxbatons und, - "

„Wir wissen, dass du nicht hier sein willst, klar! Aber hör auf so egoistisch zu sein und uns die Laune zu verderben!"

„Petuniaschatz. Lass Lily schlafen gehen. Du weißt wie sie ist, wenn sie nicht ausgeschlafen hat."

„Könntest du bitte aufhören so zu reden, als wäre ich nicht anwesend?"

„Mom hat recht Lily, geh schlafen."

„Nein! Ich will, dass ihr mir zuhört! Wieso muss immer alles perfekt laufen? Petunia hör auf die Augen zu verdrehen. Ich wollte nie hierher, aber ich habs getan, für dich Mom, - "

„Du hasts getan, weil du keine andere Wahl hattest!"

„Petunia, halts Ma, - "

„RUHE!"

Ich wusste, dass ich etwas übertrieben hatte, aber ich steigere mich eben schnell in solche Sachen hinein. Petunia hatte ihre grauen Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und starrte auf mich hinunter. Sie nutzte ihre Größe immer um mich einzuschüchtern. Pech, dass ich mich nicht von menschlichen Pferden, was für ein Ausdruck, einschüchtern lasse.

„Petunia, du mir einen Gefallen und geh deine Tasche ausräumen. Lily, komm setz dich zu mir. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Ich tat was sie sagte und bald darauf saß ich meiner Mom gegenüber und wartete auf die üblichen Predigten.

„Weißt du Lily, ich kann wirklich verstehen wies dir geht. Es ist sicher nicht einfach, alles zurück zu lassen. Aber weißt du, ich möchte hier ganz von vorne anfangen. Du wirst auf Hogwarts gehen können. Diese Schule fängt übrigens in einer Woche an, du musst also nicht viel Zeit mit uns verbringen."

Oh jetzt kam wieder die, du musst nicht, aber wenn du es nicht tust brichst du mir das Herz, Leier. Wie ich sie hasse. Normalerweise gab ich nach diesen ewig langen Gesprächen liebend gern nach, nur um nicht noch mehr Gespräche erleiden zu müssen, aber heute war nicht normalerweise, heute begann anders.

„Weißt du Mom, und ich glaub nicht, dass ich das jetzt sage, aber du hast recht. Es ist verdammt, - "

„Bitte nicht fluchen, Lily!"

„… Es ist fürchterlich schwer alles zurück zu lassen und deshalb hasse ich alles hier. Ich habe keine Freunde und ich werde auf eine absolut beschissene Schule, - "

„Lily!"

„… MOM! Ich bin bald 17, okay! Mit 17 werde ich tun und lassen können, was ich will, weil ich dann volljährig bin."

Ich holte tief Luft und ließ meinem Ärger freien lauf. Wenn Lily Evans anfängt zu schreien, hält niemand sie auf.

„Hast du jemals an mich oder Petunia gedacht? Hast du einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass ich vielleicht nicht neu anfangen will? Weißt du, es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn du das mit Dad verbockt hast. Es ist deine Schuld. Wenn du nicht so egoistisch gewesen wärst, wäre er noch hier und du bräuchtest keinen verdammten Neuanfang!"

Moms Hand flog auf mich zu und ehe ich mich versah, spürte ich einen brennenden Schmerz auf meiner rechten Wange. Sprachlos sah ich sie an. Sie musste wirklich wütend sein, wenn sie zu solchen Mitteln griff.

Doch dann realisierte ich, dass meine liebenswürdige Mom, mir soeben eine geschmiert hatte und ich fühlte mich wütend und schuldig gleichzeitig.

Wir sahen uns eine Zeit lang stur in die Augen. Hätten wir nicht plötzlich eine Tür zuschnallen und ein ärgerliches Schreien gehört, wären wir die ganze Nacht so dagestanden.

„Tolle Nachbaren."

Petunia, die gerade ihr Zimmer verließ, trug schon ihr Nachthemd.

„Es tut mir so leid, Lily. Wirklich."

Oh, jetzt zog sie wieder ihre Unschuldsnummer durch. Ich starrte sie noch einmal an und bemerkte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ohne Chloé war ich hier ganz allein und niemand war hier, der mein Geschimpfe über Mom hören wollte.

Ich fasste einen Entschluss und obwohl mir klar war, dass es wohl das dümmste überhaupt war, drehte ich mich um und stürmte aus der kleinen Wohnung auf die Straßen Londons. Ich würde niemanden meine Tränen sehen lassen. Nein, die neue Lily Evans war stark. Ich würde auch nicht mehr nachgeben, ich war auf dem Besten Weg dahin.

Ich lief etwas auf den Straßen herum und suchte nach einem Fleckchen Gras. In Fairville, dem kleinen Dörfchen, indem ich gelebt hatte, gab es kaum einen Fleck, der nicht von dichtem grünen Gras überwuchert war.

Nach Stunden, wie es mir vorkam, entdeckte ich einen Park. Mittlerweile war es schon ganz dunkel und es fiel mir schwer in diesem riesigen Park eine kleine Bank zu finden, auf der ich etwas nachdenken konnte.

Ich wanderte etwas hilflos umher und mit einem Mal wurde mir klar, in was für eine Gefahr ich mich hier begab. Erstens kannte ich mich überhaupt nicht aus, zweitens konnte man nie wissen, was für Menschen es in solch einer großen Stadt gab. Mir fielen die unzähligen Horrorfilme ein, die ich mit Chloé gesehen hatte.

„Ganz ruhig, Lily. Gaaanz ruhig. Lily Evans, du bist hier nur in einem Park, nur in einem verdammten Park… in dem es vermutlich von Massenmördern nur so wimmelt."

Verzweifelt stöhnte ich auf. Plötzlich ertönte hinter mir ein leises Lachen. Vor Angst erstarrt, drehte ich mich nicht einmal um, sondern wartete erst einige Sekunden, bis ich mir sicher wahr, dass ein Mörder mich längst erstochen, oder erschossen hätte. Im Nachhinein wäre es wohl egal gewesen, ob ich mich gleich oder erst nach einer Stunde umgedreht hätte. Ein Mörder bekommt seine Opfer immer. Naja, zumindest in den Horrorfilmen, die ich von nun an, nie wider anschauen würde.

Ich drehe mich langsam um und bemerke eine Gestalt, die ich im Dunklen kaum erkennen konnte.

„Was willst du?"

Meine Stimme zitterte, ich hasste es wenn meine Stimme zittert. Die Gestalt kam etwas näher und das erste was mir auffiel, waren die stark zerstrubbelten Haare und, dass er, mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass es ein er war, mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe größer war als ich.

„Ich will dich nicht umbringen, wenn du das meinst."

„Oh… gut, denke ich."

Lily reis dich zusammen.

„Was machst du hier. Es ist dunkel und das ist ein Park und normale Menschen gehen nicht nachts in den Park,… ich meine, - "

Naja, es war ein Anfang. Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten einen normalen Satz heraus zu bekommen, nachdem man sich schon auf den Tod vorbereitet hat.

„Normale Menschen führen auch keine Selbstgespräche und da wir beide in diesem Park sind und es tatsächlich dunkel ist, können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir beide verrückt sind."

Er hatte eine angenehme Stimme und obwohl ich ihn nicht kannte, hatte ich keine Angst mehr. Wir setzten uns neben einen großen Baum ins Gras und schwiegen eine Weile.

„Wie heißt du?"

„James Potter."

„Ach so."

Intelligent Lily, wirklich intelligent. Wollte er meinen Namen nicht wissen?

„Ich heiße Lily. Lily Evans."

Natürlich konnte ich den Mund nicht halten. Er lachte wider etwas und ich hätte ihm den Kopf abgerissen, denn niemand lacht über meinen Namen. Doch ich mochte sein Lachen und wer weiß, ob ich ihm den Kopf wirklich abreisen konnte, meinen Zauberstab hatte ich in meiner Tasche und die war in meinem neuen Zuhause.

„Ich weiß."

„Was? Du kannst gar nicht wissen wer ich bin. Warte mal, du bist mein Stalker? Du bist mir von Fairville bis hier hin gefolgt und jetzt willst du mich umbringen, nicht wahr?"

Ich merkte wie meine Stimme anstieg.

„Du hälst mich für nen Stalker?"

„Ich… ich nein, woher willst du sonst meinen Namen wissen?"

„Du hast zuerst son Zeug geredet. Über Massenmörder und so, da hast du einen Namen gesagt. Ich dachte mir eben, dass es dein eigener war."

Ich spürte, wie ich feuerrot wurde. Zum Glück war es dunkel, sonst hätte sich meine Gesichtsfarbe mit meinen Haaren gestochen. Widerlich. Aber es war absolut klar, dass ich mein erstes Treffen mit James Potter nicht so schnell vergessen würde.


End file.
